


Between Silk Sheets

by MagpieMorality



Series: Roaring Twenties AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AFAB Remy, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Sex, Shameless Smut, This is just a purely smutty outtake scene from the first part, Threesome - M/M/Other, Vaginal Fingering, not safe for sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: AFAB nonbinary Remy. Slight Dom Dee, slight Sub Remy, switch Roman if you really squint. Established Sleepceit and first time (sort of) Rosleepceit.This is from the first fic in this series which it may be useful to have read first, as this is set directly following on from the scene where Roman wakes up hungover the night after they first all sleep together, ending;‘He has a whole missing night to make up for, in his defence. Breakfast can wait.’
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Roaring Twenties AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Between Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> AFAB nonbinary Remy. Slight Dom Dee, slight Sub Remy, switch Roman if you really squint. Established Sleepceit and first time (sort of) Rosleepceit.
> 
> This is from the first fic in this series which it may be useful to have read first, as this is set directly following on from the scene where Roman wakes up hungover the night after they first all sleep together, ending; 
> 
> ‘He has a whole missing night to make up for, in his defence. Breakfast can wait.’

They tell him, breathless as he mouths over the line of their neck, that it really is a shame he couldn't remember the previous night, because it had been particularly fantastic. He shuts them up with a hard kiss, drinking up their air until they tremble against him and push needily into his chest, heating his blood in readiness and anticipation.

Dee sips his morning coffee a few feet away, watching them intently with dark eyes and not saying a word just yet. He doesn't move except to flick an eyebrow up when Roman turns to glance at him, mouth conveniently hidden behind the mug, giving nothing away. Remy drags Roman back around before he can enquire as to whether or not Dee agrees with their assessment of the night before, biting at his lips and digging their fingers into the meat of his back to drag him tighter against them until the counter digs into their spine.

"Sure you're comfortable there, beautiful?" Roman purrs, smirking. Remy nearly pinches him for it but they can feel how _un_comfortable he also is, so instead they slip free and head for the bedroom, shedding the shirt onto the floor as they walk and tossing their head proudly without looking back, confident that he's staring.

He is, _oh_ he _is_. But Dee is still in the kitchen unmoving, and he isn't entirely sure but he hopes the arrangement here is for both of them to be involved. On a long term basis, if remotely possible; but if he only gets this once before they decide they don't want him in their relationship anymore then he'd like to sample the entire selection as thoroughly as he can. With that thought he holds his hand out, and Dee elegantly rises from his chair, leaving the coffee cup behind.

"Are you coming?" Remy calls from the bedroom, passing the doorway beyond in a tantalising glimpse of bare skin. 

Roman waits for Dee to take his hand before tugging him in right there in the hallway, more gentle than with Remy, waiting for him to nod before kissing him. It's very different, slow and sensuous, interestingly the same distinction that marks Sybil as different from Beauty in their shows. Dee takes things deeper and takes his time too, stoking up the fire under Roman's skin until he's panting and this time _he's_ the one grasping the other man closer, clutching his hips tightly.

A whisper of sound behind him is all the warning he gets before Remy is back, pressing up against the side of them both, nosing at his cheek as Dee lays claim to his mouth, their clever hand sliding down his bare back and under the waistband of his underwear, pawing at his ass and making him snort softly into the kiss with their impatience. Dee pulls back sharply to give them a look and Roman figures they're probably giving him the same treatment. He takes a moment to look them over, the smooth lines of their body, the inviting swell of full hips and the mouth-watering treasure that lay between.

He could whine, he's so desperate for it.

Dee catches him by the chin and turns him to kiss Remy again, pushing the less patient two towards the bedroom with a roll of his eyes after letting them go at it for a few glorious seconds.

The bed is sumptuous and the sort of size that reeks of big money and good priorities. Roman doesn't think about it too much further because he's busy shoving Remy down and climbing over them, rolling easily onto his back when they push back, smirking smugly at him from their new perch on his thighs. The smirk vanishes abruptly when Dee kneels behind them and curls his hands around, one unerringly finding a nipple to tease and the other sliding down, down, down until it disappears into dark curls and Remy arches like they've been lit up with a million volts.

"Fuck, still s-sensitive," they whine, eyes rolling back and hands grabbing onto Dee's wrists for some support. Roman feels only a little left out of the feast before him, but the comment catches his interest and he wonders what exactly they'd got up to last night. Especially considering he can't have been in much of a state, if he was drunk enough to not even remember. "That's- ah _shit that's too much baby_-" Remy sobs, looking ready to cry as Dee's hand keeps moving, palm obscuring what Roman wants to see most.

They finally go stiff and Roman props himself up on his elbows to watch as their eyebrows pinch together and rise, mouth hanging open on a tiny gasp. And then they shudder, and the sound of Dee's fingers moving changes, slowing down to smooth, steady pumps. He still doesn't stop moving them though, and Roman would worry if not for the dark smile on Dee's face, directed at him from over Remy's shoulder. He tilts his wrist just so and speeds up, wringing something more out of Remy that makes them beg loudly, words dripping from their lips and lighting them up.

The begging turns from pleas for mercy to pleas for more, and Roman is all too willing to oblige when Dee abruptly shoves them over onto all fours and orders the two of them to kiss. "They like it when you pull their hair," he adds in a silky smooth voice, sounding utterly unaffected as he shuffles back and starts pistoning his fingers back in and out hard from behind, pushing their legs a little wider with contrasting gentleness while Roman gets on with his task.

It's not easy to kiss someone who's being fingered so hard they jolt back and forwards helplessly, but Roman finds that Dee is right and Remy _does_ love it when he yanks on their hair to keep their face in place and avoid knocking their faces together painfully. They whimper, bending a little lower until their chest is brushing his chest on every back and forwards sway. His poor cock is aching, untouched and uninvolved at present, but it's worth it to watch how easily Dee pulls Remy apart.

Just before they come for a second time Dee graciously tugs Roman's underwear down, freeing his cock in time for when Dee then yanks Remy back up to kneeling and, with a white-knuckled grip on their hip and a thankfully _less_ tight hand steadying his cock, shoves them down onto him as they finally come again.

It's pretty much indescribable. Roman wouldn't even know how to begin, but suffice to say it's just become his new favourite experience and memory in the entire world.

He watches with hearts in his eyes, mirrored by Dee, as Remy tries desperately to screw their hips down deeper, face scrunched tight as they spasm all the way down to their toes, that curl so prettily on the bedsheets behind them. A small tear wells up from the sheer over-stimulation and clings to their smokey eyelashes, and Dee gently catches it on his thumb and presses it to their lips, which fall instinctively open to allow it inside. "What a good girl, what a pretty girl," Dee murmurs and Remy sighs, the noise fracturing and morphing into a sob at the end.

Roman blinks at the way Dee kisses their cheek and then pushes them sideways until they topple limply off him onto the bed, toes still curling and uncurling, looking a lot like a puppet with their strings cut. It seems to have been a callous move, but they turn to grin loosely at him so it must be alright. And honestly he loses the ability to care then because Dee is using that wicked mouth on him and it feels so damn good. It's extra wet from Remy, which Dee apparently realises at the same time because he makes a curious, delighted sound around him that sends electricity all the way up Roman's spine, making his hips twitch restlessly.

Remy pulls his hand down to play between their legs curiously, kissing and mouthing over his shoulder to occupy their mouth while he feels out the access he's been generously granted. A lot of it is too much, and Remy hoarsely whispers for him to try something else, until he has a couple of fingers crooked up inside them unmoving, which seems to give them the satisfaction they were looking for. He must have hickies all over his shoulder by this point, but it's too wonderful to have them curled sweetly in against him while Dee enjoys himself further down the bed, so Roman can't bring himself to mind.

Dee pulls off for air, wiping his mouth and licking his reddening lips curiously with an expression that makes Roman moan. Dee snorts softly and crawls up kissing his jaw and under to where his pulse beats, inhaling deeply. "It's a shame you don't remember last night. We were fresher then. You'll have to settle for the next best thing this morning instead, handsome."

"Anything, anything you want Dee," Roman says quickly, catching his hand and pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand and then along, wrist first until he reaches Dee's elbow. The kiss there makes him shiver, and he presses down flat onto Roman in a full-body roll, before clearly changing his mind. His eyes soften and he nudges at Roman until he can lay down between them, directing the show so he has the other man between his legs, such long lovely legs, that bend up and up. When Dee's knees hit either side of his rib cage and his ankles knock against his hips, Roman groans softly. It's an oddly intimate position considering the vibe Dee has been giving off, and with Remy taking up residence in the exact same spot again, curled up and soft and sated, Roman feels ridiculously blessed to have been allowed in to this. Remy places their chin on Dee's shoulder, both of their pairs of eyes fixed on where their two cocks lie nestled together. The attention makes Roman flush, but he pushes through and preens, resting his weight on the back of Dee's thighs and pushing his knees closer to the mattress carefully. He's pretty impressively flexible, Roman notes, bending the man neatly in half with a choked off moan, looking as cool as a cucumber on the sheets underneath him.

When he finally moves Remy starts to touch themselves, only for a moment before quickly using the slick hand to hold them both together as Roman provides the friction. Dee melts, pampered prince that he is, back arching just a little with a pleased smile, biting his lip as Roman thrusts quickly, too far gone to hold much back, but certainly far from peak performance in his state, too.

Neither of them last particularly long after that. Remy takes to murmuring filthy things and Dee turns a fetching shade of pink that matches his lips and nipples, and Roman just keens for Remy to hold tighter when he finally stutters to a stop and spills over their fingers and Dee's stomach. Dee gets the sole attention of Remy's hand after that, with Roman still hunched over him, and he's fascinating to look at. He only gets wild in the final few moments before he comes, arching and jerking up into Remy's hand with a bitten off cry as he crests the edge as well.

And then they all lay together, a little sticky but very pleased with themselves. Roman manages to squeeze half of his body between them, the other half still lying on Dee, although he's let his legs down again. Remy kneads through his hair and murmurs again, but they're sweet things now instead of dirty. Dee just dozes blissfully until the mess becomes unbearable, and then it's time to take advantage of the penthouse bathroom at last.

Not for any funny business this time round; they're too tired.

Maybe later though...


End file.
